


Silent Support

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Snarry Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsatisfied with his current path in life, Harry decides to change his circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).



> Written Dec 2012 for Snape_potter's Secret Snarry Swap and Pekeleke. Thanks to Accioslash, Badgerlady and Angela_snape for their time and assistance.

The fireplace roared with a blaze that Harry felt was almost too much for the room. Though he was overly warm, Headmaster Snape appeared to be comfortable as he sat across from him. Harry studied Snape, watched as he scrawled something across a parchment before him and then finally, finally looked up at Harry.

Snape had aged well, Harry thought. The years had been kinder after his survival of the snakebite than the previous ones. He no longer had the gaunt, sallow look, even though he was still slender. The scars from the snakebite rose up out of the collar of his robes, faint silvery lines crawling across his pale throat. His hair was still long, still slightly greasy-looking with only a few strands of silver hiding in the blackness.

The silver hairs and the satisfied look about Snape made him appear softer, to Harry's mind, and he was glad to finally see Snape ... content, he supposed was the proper term. His own decision to find satiation settled into place more firmly.

Snape's dark eyes speared Harry and Harry braced himself for the magical invasion, though he felt nothing. Snape smirked and straightened behind his desk, sliding the parchments around before folding his hands together.

"Well, I do believe everything is in order; it does lead me to wonder why, exactly, that you are seeking employment here at Hogwarts, Mr Potter. The real reasons."

Taking a deep breath, Harry explained once again, for the thousandth time. "I need a change, Headmaster. I enjoyed teaching once, and I would like to attempt it again." Those were his real reasons, he just didn't feel the need to add how he was tired of being out in the field, tired of being chased down by fledgling Dark Wizards with an eye to make a name for themselves.

Harry was certain that one day, he or his partner wouldn't be so lucky, and he'd already gone through a number of Auror teammates. No one would stick around longer than a few weeks after being partnered with him. He couldn't even count the number of partners he'd had in the past ten years and didn't want to even think about it. And he certainly didn't want to explain that the safety and seclusion of Hogwarts was an all too appealing alternative to the senses-numbing double standards of the Ministry.

Snape seemed to consider his words for a minute, and though he'd been an Auror for ten years, Harry squirmed like a First Year. Only on the inside, though: he knew better than to show a weakness to anyone.

Snape seemed to make his decision because he rose from his seat and Harry shot up as well. "Welcome to the staff, Mr Potter. I do hope that your reputation won't precede you here as well."

His hand slid into Harry's and it was warm. Snape's hand seemed to engulf his own and Harry felt safe, again, after many years. The pressure was firm and unyielding, just like Snape. He'd been afraid that the long fingers would be cold, or clammy like his own. Snape never said anything, though, and Harry stuttered out his thanks.

His fingers slipped out of Snape's grasp and Snape's hands came together as he spoke again. "Noddy will show you to your rooms. The first staff meeting is in one week."

Harry nodded and thanked Snape again as an elf popped into place next to him then led him away.

~*~

"Honestly, Harry! Why haven't you unpacked yet?" Hermione shook her head and stared around at the open trunks littering the floor of Harry's new quarters.

"Leave the man alone, Hermione, he's been busy." Ron sighed as he slouched on an overstuffed sofa and propped his long legs up on the low table in front of the fireplace. "Besides, if he'd needed a wife, the Corps would have assigned him one."

Harry grinned at Ron, and then answered Hermione. "Yeah, between not dying, becoming a monster and all that noise, when have I had the time?"

Harry reached up and ran a hand over the new scar on his face. Just the feel of it brought back the memory. The day he'd turned in his resignation, he'd been informed he had one last mission before his debriefing to return to regular Wizarding society. One last assignment and his worst fears had come to pass. He'd lost his partner, one who wouldn't ever be another's backup again, and nearly his own life, as well.

The wizard they had been pursuing led Williamson and Harry on a merry chase from the meeting spot and into a newly built residential neighbourhood. Construction vehicles and building materials lined still-forested lots and the cleared pieces of land with the shells of homes sat like ghostly sentinels. There were numerous places to hide and stage a showdown.

Spells flew back and forth and Harry thanked the highest power that it was late and no Muggles had been working the grounds. An unknown witch joined in the fight and Harry realized that they had been setup. The battle raged on as the two suspects broke and ran then took cover in the model house showplace of the subdivision. Almost instantly, before either Harry or Williamson could devise a new plan, the house went up in a blast of colour and flames.

He and Williamson were thrown back from the burning house with a concussion burst that had shattered his hearing. He saw Williamson pinned to a tree with rebar and the night went black.

He woke to muted sirens, the house nothing but embers. Muggles in yellow coats and uniforms swarmed over the grounds, the dull and faded sounds of voices beat at his busted eardrums and his scorched skin ached. Ron was standing over him and Harry watched his mouth form words before passing out again.

Awakening in silence was disorienting, but Ron was there and cast a spell for Harry to read his words. Ron informed him of his health: broken bones healed, his eardrums were still being rejuvenated, and then the mention of a new scar that had almost taken his life. 

Ron's spell formed misty words that horrified Harry with more details of the assignment that had gone pear-shaped. Williamson was dead and their suspects captured, though in isolation in another ward at St Mungo's.

Kingsley entered the room and joined in Ron's debriefing. Harry's request for termination was being pushed through because he was considered disabled now due to the damage to his ears. Though he would be completely healed by the weekend, Kingsley felt it best to grant him terminal leave. He had one request for Harry, though, and explained the difficult circumstances. Williamson's wife wanted to see him.

Katie Williamson was five months pregnant and did nothing but cry as soon as she set eyes on him. His heart clenched as he watched her and patted her hand, not knowing what to say to her. Snape entered next and forced Kingsley to remove the emotional woman from Harry's room. After the widow left, Snape had the spell write out his snarky demand that Harry heal quickly as he didn't want to interview any more people for the teaching position. And that Harry was expected to make up his missed staff meeting. 

Never before had Harry felt so relieved for a bit of normalcy in the wake of chaos. To find Snape acting as usual around him was a refreshing change from the others trying to coddle him through his ordeal. He felt his face pull as he smiled at Snape's retreating back. He was extremely grateful when the medi-wizards finally came with his discharge papers a week after he'd been injured.

"Harry. Can you hear me?"

The past fled as Hermione's voice broke his reverie. Harry grimaced and he slid his fingers across the ruined flesh on his face again. The one thing that couldn't be healed, a Dark Magic scar. A still tender, red line bisected his right cheek, ran down his throat and onto his chest and throbbed in time with his heart. He heard Hermione's voice again and shook his head.

"Harry?"

"I _can_ hear you, Hermione, and I don't need another lecture, as much as I know you enjoy giving one."

Hermione smiled at him, reached out and grabbed his hand, her face full of sympathy. "You are going to make it worse if you keep prodding at it."

Harry made another face. "That's why there are Glamour spells and potions, if I am so awful to look at now."

"I didn't say that." Hermione frowned at him. "I wish you'd let me work on a potion to reduce the appearance of the scar, Harry. You know, the Healers really should have been able to do something..."

She trailed off as Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's fine, Hermione, and really, I don't mind another scar."

She studied him and though he knew she was couldn't actually see them, he concentrated on guarding his thoughts. A knock on his door interrupted the staring contest and Harry welcomed the visitor. The portrait hole yawned and Snape stepped in, pausing for a moment before speaking. "Professor Potter... I hadn't realized you still had visitors."

Harry gave Snape a wry smile. He'd known. In just the few days that Harry had been back at the castle, he'd seen the ways Snape had changed in the last ten years. While the twinkle hadn't been present and Harry thought Snape would rather die again before it ever set it in, he'd noticed that Snape's nearly precognizant perception had sharpened. He was almost certain it had to do with being Headmaster of the ancient, almost sentient castle.

"Just a bit of business. It shan't take long."

Ron shook his head. "I know term is starting soon; we'll let you tend to that."

"Think about what I said, please." Hermione manoeuvred herself up from the sofa, the bulge of her belly rising before she did. She waddled over to Harry and bussed his pristine cheek but made a point to rest her hand across the scar as well. "You know you are always welcome at the Den, Harry."

Ron slugged Harry's shoulder and nodded. "You will be there so we can name you godfather, mate."

Harry smiled and returned Hermione's kiss. "Thanks for your help."

Hermione laughed. "We didn't do anything!"

"And it was the most helpful thing you could have done."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and with a nod to Snape, led her out the portrait hole. The minute they were out of sight, Harry gestured for Snape to have a seat. "Shall I get tea?" 

Snape dipped his head. "Tea is fine."

Harry tossed some powder into the fireplace and called the kitchens, requesting a full tea. Once his conversation was over, he stoked up the fire. Since the accident, he just couldn't stay warm, no matter what the weather was outside.

Snape seemed to enjoy the extra heat as well and closed his eyes for a moment while Harry settled himself across from Snape. 

The tea tray arrived with a pop and Snape straightened as Harry leaned forward and poured the fragrant brew.

Snape took a biscuit and nibbled on the chocolate covered digestive. Taking his cup from Harry, he inhaled the steam and sighed. "Now, about your lessons..."

~*~

Sitting at the Head Table was a new experience for Harry. His stomach felt like a ball of lead or maybe a Bludger had taken up residence. He carefully sipped a bit of water from his goblet as the students slowly trickled in, and the staff members settled at the table around him. He looked out over the Great Hall, trying to dispel his anxiety. Why had he thought he could do this?

All the students appeared so small, not just the First Years. It had been long enough since he'd left that it didn't quite instill him with a sense of nostalgia because so many of his instructors were gone. McGonagall and Flitwick had retired just a year after the castle had been rebuilt. They helped Snape return as Headmaster and restore the order to Hogwarts before moving on. Others had followed over the years until, Harry realized, he was only well acquainted with just three staff members. While he would have thought to see more of his generation return as teachers, only one other than himself had. It was the oddest thing to see Neville Longbottom, as Snape's Deputy, leading the First Years into the Great Hall. 

Neville had looked up at the table and grinned at Harry, then turned his gaze to Snape, who nodded at him to begin the Sorting. Hagrid sat next to Harry, still Keeper of Keys and Grounds, though he'd given up his position as Care Of Magical Creatures teacher. Hagrid kept a running commentary for Harry, with other instructors giving him their input occasionally.

Snape's speech after the Sorting welcomed everyone back, and it was then Harry felt something else besides his nervousness. Hogwarts wasn't the same and neither was anyone else that sat at the table. Being out in the field had kept him abreast of the dangers and evils that still lingered out in their world. The simple rules and restrictions of Hogwarts -- Forbidden Forest boundaries, banned joke products and the admonishment to find something in common with their fellow classmates despite House separation -- drilled home to Harry that this was truly the post-Voldemort world, and he could finally relax. It was no longer up to him to protect the citizens. It was now his job to educate them, so they could protect themselves.

The nerves that had disturbed his stomach settled suddenly and he smiled and clapped once Snape had sat down again. Snape snapped his fingers and dinner arrived on the tables. He turned and looked at Snape and was surprised to see Snape give him a smirk and lift his goblet. Harry returned the salute and tucked into his dinner.

The next morning at breakfast Harry watched as the owls descended on the great Hall bearing letters, news and forgotten items from home. Most of the staff received something as well, be it the _Prophet_ or _Quibbler_ but a few also had personal post. Except Snape.

Harry waited until the owls left completely before he realized that Snape was the only one without any mail. No papers or personal letters. He elbowed Neville. "Where does Snape's mail go?"

Neville grunted through his bite of toast and shrugged. "Never paid that much attention to him, to be honest." He sipped some pumpkin juice and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe he has it rerouted to his office. You know he's a very private person, Harry."

Harry hummed as he watched Snape finish his tea and stand. The noise disappeared instantly the moment Snape opened his mouth.

"Your Heads of House should have distributed your schedules by now, and I expect that your parents have all been informed of your Sorting. Let me remind you that your studies and House points depend on your actions." He gave the entire Hall a moment as he looked out over the sea of children. "Do use every resource at Hogwarts to your advantage to succeed."

Harry watched as Snape swept from the hall and turned to look at Neville. "Well, I never expected to hear such a... gentle... sentiment from Snape."

Neville grinned. "He's still prickly but not the man he once was, Harry."

Harry stared at Neville. "But..."

"Harry, do you ever think that maybe dying might have something to do with Snape's attitude? It certainly changed yours."

Harry hummed. "I hadn't considered it, actually."

Neville studied him for a moment. "I was there when they brought his body in."

Harry's breath caught. The afternoon after the battle, when Harry had wakened: he'd been whisked away to the Ministry. It had been several days before he'd been able to come back and help. Neville never talked about what had happened after the battle, just like he rarely spoke about his Seventh Year. And Harry had never asked. He'd told his own story once, and didn't think anyone else should have to be forced to relive that time if they didn't want. 

Harry watched as a faraway look in Neville's eyes appeared before he began speaking again. "After you, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall that morning, chaos returned. It as almost as if the battle had started again, and there were people everywhere. McGonagall began delegating jobs to any able body she could find. Several Aurors were helping to separate the wounded and deceased. Some medi-wizards had been dispatched from St. Mungo's to aid Madam Pomfrey." 

Neville paused and Harry kept silent waiting for him to continue. "A couple of students brought him in. They were directed to place him with the rest of the dead, when he suddenly sat up. His face was horrible, dried blood flaking off his skin and that big slash in his throat yawned wide. This gurgling sound came from him as he clawed at his neck. Scared the hell out of those people levitating him so badly, they dropped him. Madam Pomfrey yelled at them, and then rushed over to him. Next time I saw him, he was behind a privacy curtain and she had him in a healing sleep." 

Neville shuddered, and then he stopped and closed his eyes. "It was awful that year, but as bad as Snape was, I think he tried to help us as best as he knew how to under the circumstances." 

Opening his eyes, Neville speared Harry with a look. "It was the only reason I supported him when he returned. The Sorting Hat tested those of us that were on staff when he entered the office. After several long conversations with both Snape and McGonagall, The Sorting Hat summoned the Governors and the new appointments were made. You must have read about it."

The statement was made like a question and Harry obliged him with an answer. "After I testified to my version of the battle, it was almost a year before I picked up any kind of newspaper. Kingsley, as the interim minister, made certain some of what happened was published but after that I went to the Corps Training centre. They kept us pretty isolated except for need-to-know information."

"Since your name was under the Wizengamot's signatures to approve the changes to the staff, I assumed you knew." 

Harry shrugged. "It may have gone through my solicitor. He was the only person I saw before leaving for training. I left him a Pensieve memory of my testimony and told him to make certain Snape was recognized."

Neville hummed and pushed back his chair. Harry joined him at the sound of a bell and smiled at Neville. "Good luck, today."

Neville chuckled. "Thanks, but you'll need it more than I will."

Harry laughed, too. "You are most likely right."

Neville's prediction turned out to be correct. After his last class scrambled out the door, Harry sank to his stool and rested his head on the teaching podium. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, wondering if maybe he hadn't made a mistake quitting the Corps.

How it was possible for a small class of adolescents to wear him out was beyond his entire understanding. And he'd done little but talk to them, for the most part. Lifting his head, he eyed the bits of parchments with the students' goals and expectations about their classes and moaned again. How was it that he now had more homework than he'd ever had during his own school years? Paperwork was of the devil and should be banished, just like Voldemort.

Gathering up the papers, Harry made his way into his office for his after class hours. He settled down at his desk and began reading the expectations of the children in a post-Voldemort world.

A Patronus doe entered his office five minutes before he was completely finished for the day. Harry stared at the diaphanous creature for several minutes, his hand stretched out to the ghostly deer. She nudged his fingers, and then delivered the message in Snape's deep voice.

"Join me for tea, Potter, to discuss your first day."

Harry smiled and nodded to the doe, watching her leap away. He gathered his leftover essays and tucked them into his desk. With a swirl of his cloak, he wrapped the material around his shoulders and left to meet with Snape.

~*~

Harry settled into a routine and his exhaustion evened out once he wrestled his schedule into place. His classes were enjoyed and he rarely had to take points or give detentions. It took him awhile to figure out his point rewarding, but with some help from Neville, he had that under control as well. The longer he was at Hogwarts the more he felt himself relaxing after so long under fire.

Every day, Harry saw Snape, mainly at staff meetings or at mealtimes, but a few times they consulted together, changing this or that to accommodate the Defensive Magic class. Snape was always about somewhere, it seemed, and Harry noticed. The constant of Snape's being there helped to further resolve his choices and confirm that it had been for the best.

Harry began to meet with some of the other teachers to work together about problem students and coordinate schedules so as not to test on the same days. Snape joined them sometimes, but most often he kept to himself. Harry always knew, though, when Snape left the room, and had more than once caught him studying Harry.

Harry even managed to reinstate his personal life. He had tea with Ron and Hermione at Hogsmeade a few times-- Hermione more so than Ron, as he was still working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but the visits went well nonetheless. Neville and Hannah had joined them once. They'd had a good time and though Harry felt a bit out of place between the two couples, he revelled in the time spent with his friends. 

When he wasn't busy with his teaching duties, or making time with his friends, Harry watched Snape. He hadn't been able to catch Snape watching him again, but he still felt Snape's gaze often enough. It seemed to be a game of some sort that Harry wasn't quite aware of all the rules of, so he continued to dance around Snape. Snape seemed to take the same pleasure in leading Harry about, as well, so he enjoyed the subtle subterfuge between the two of them.

The other mystery Harry still pondered was Snape's missing mail. Even when he had lived with the Dursleys, he had received the odd bit of post every now and again. In the two months since he had returned to Hogwarts, Snape never received any mail that he'd seen. It was odd and puzzling but Harry tried not to snoop too much into Snape's business. He'd never admit that he was enjoying their strange waltz too much, though, and was trying not to ruin it.

His patience and curiosity were both sorely tried one fall morning.

During breakfast, a letter for Snape had arrived and the action had stopped all sound in the Great Hall. Snape jerked the letter away from the postal owl and strode away without a word. Their conversation had been abruptly ended, and that disturbed Harry almost as much as the arrival of Snape's post.

It was with great reluctance that Harry set out for supervision duties in Hogsmeade on that morning of the Halloween weekend. After a walk through town, Harry settled outside a cafe, drinking a warmed mulled cider and waiting on Hermione.

Instead of seeing Hermione, Harry noticed Snape cutting a path through town. His stride was still impressive, with his robes flowing and snapping behind him, and Harry just stared at him.

As if feeling Harry's gaze, Snape paused in the centre of the street. He turned and pinned Harry with a look. Harry swallowed and raised a hand. Snape stood still for a long moment, as if making a decision, then strode in Harry's direction.

Straightening in his seat, Harry kicked out the chair across from him for Snape. Snape eyed it, and then settled in the proffered chair. Before Harry even had a chance to say anything, Snape spoke first.

"I feel I must make restitution for my abrupt exit this morning."

Harry shrugged even though his heart was pounding. "Sometimes, things like that can't be helped." He eyed Snape for a moment. "I do hope everything was well."

Snape nodded. "Well enough to prompt me to leave my office to make a trip into Hogsmeade."

Harry pondered that for a moment. "Well, don't let me keep you if you have business."

"I wouldn't have taken the time if you were a hindrance, Potter."

Harry smiled at Snape. "Please, it's Harry."

Snape returned the smile with only a slight quirk of his lips. "Very well, Harry. Severus would not be amiss from you as well."

Harry grinned even wider but before he had a chance to reply, Ron's Patronus raced up to him. 

"Hermione... baby. St. Mungo's."

The terrier raced off after delivering the message and headed for the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry felt Snape's gaze on him as he watched the Patronus speed away.

"Go."

Harry turned and looked at Snape. A commotion in the background startled them both as George burst from the store. Snape smirked as he turned back to Harry. "Do let us know when the arrival occurs."

Harry scooted out his chair and nodded, reaching out to grab George's arm as he raced past them. "Wait for me."

"Hurry, Harry, Weasley babies never wait!"

"I suggest you heed his advice, Harry." Severus rose from his seat.

Harry's eyes never left Snape's as he felt the pull from George. "Thank you... Severus."

Snape nodded as Harry disappeared with a crack.

~*~

It was late when Harry returned to the castle. While he'd been in London, the temperature had dropped in Scotland and a light dusting of snow covered everything. As he walked across the grounds, Harry thought about the birth of his goddaughter and how tiny she had been.

However, he'd felt the life and magic of her presence when he'd held her. So strong yet so fragile, and her blue eyes stared out into the world and into him. It almost made him want children of his own. Almost, until he realized that any children he might father would be targets. No, no children for him; he'd be better off alone.

A shaft of light illuminated the ground and Harry looked up, his thoughts distracted by the shadow in the doorway. Snape stood in the open door, silhouetted by the lit candles behind him.

"I had wondered if you were going to return to the castle tonight."

Harry grinned and stomped off the snow before ascending the stairs into the castle. "Despite George's warning, Rose took her time joining us in the world."

Snape nodded. "Babies set their own schedules, or so I have heard."

Harry stood beside Snape for a moment while the doors closed behind him. "Did you ever want children?" His eyes widened after he spoke and he immediately apologised. "I'm sorry. That was rather personal."

Snape arched a brow. "Potter, have I ever led you to believe that procreation was something I desired?"

Harry laughed. "Well, no, but I thought maybe that since you had... you were..." he stopped not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Just because I was in love with Lily, didn't mean I wanted her to bear my children. One can go through life without passing on undesirable traits."

"I always thought sarcasm was a learned behaviour more than a trait."

Snape snorted and gestured for Harry to precede him. "Perhaps it is, but I wasn't thinking of attitude."

Harry fell silent as they walked, thinking about what Snape had said. "So, my mum... We've never discussed that."

Snape sighed. "Lily was not your mum when I first knew her, but my only friend. Later, after she married Potter, I had little contact with her. Though I mourned her loss, I treasured our time together. I will never forget her."

He paused outside Harry's rooms and eyed him. "Lily was, and always shall be, my friend, Harry. And I will always love her."

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say to Snape's statement.

Snape inclined his head. "Then I shall consider this matter closed." He met Harry's gaze. "I do hope we do not discuss this again."

"Last time, I promise." Harry offered his hand and felt a thrill run through him when Snape grasped it firmly.

"Good night, Harry."

~*~

Another letter arrived the next day, but this time no one else seemed to notice. Severus turned to Harry and acknowledged him before leaving with his post. Harry turned to Neville and found him watching Harry.

"What?"

"Did you see that?"

"Snape leaving? Yeah, he rarely sticks around during breakfast much."

"This happens all the time?"

Neville thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I'd say so. Being Headmaster is a busy job. He's got some internal schedule he keeps, Harry. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Harry hummed and looked out over the Great Hall. Winter was coming on and he could almost feel the seasonal blues setting in. The downward shift didn't seem as heavy as it had been in the past and Harry chalked it up to the changes in his life. His new job, his goddaughter and his burgeoning friendship with Severus warmed him and chased away his lethargy.

He was actually looking forward to Christmas this year.

~*~

"I think that, after the hols, the Duelling Club should commence. The interest in the activity is encouraging..." Snape paused and Harry looked around, following Snape's line of sight.

Harry tracked the owl as it descended into the Great Hall. The lone bird arrived before any of the other postal owls had even appeared. Snape stood immediately and watched the bird as well. He caught it, almost ripping the letter from the bird's clutches and nearly tossing the poor creature away as he tucked the letter away. 

Snape turned and looked down at Harry, pausing for a moment. "Shall we continue this conversation at a more opportune time?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and again, I hope everything is well."

Harry hadn't even finished speaking before Snape was striding away.

"I don't know what you are playing at, Harry, but it's quite interesting." Neville chuckled as he finished his breakfast.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not doing anything."

Neville leaned back in his chair. "Well, something you are doing has Snape up in arms. I've never seen him leave this early; however, with the students going home for holidays today, perhaps he has many things on his mind."

"I've done nothing, I say again. The man has been receiving letters at almost every meal for the past month. And it has me rather worried." He stopped. "Haven't you been seeing the posts?"

"It arrives every morning like clockwork, Harry."

"That's not what I meant."

"All right, I'll bite. What posts are you talking about?"

Harry frowned. "You said Snape never seemed to get any mail but for the last month or so he's been getting a letter every day."

"Like I said, I don't tend to notice... well except for that first time. But I told you before, Harry, he's a private person."

"I'll grant you that, but why would post be there one day and then no one notices it the next."

Neville shrugged. "Not that it's any of our business but it's headmaster's prerogative about when and where the post arrives." He grinned. "What's going on between you and Snape?"

Harry hummed, distracted by Neville's supposition. "Not much. While it's true that Severus and I have been..." 

Neville's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he coughed, trying to cover a laugh. 

Harry's eyes jerked to Neville and his jaw dropped. "It isn't like that."

Neville grinned and nodded. "Oh, yes?"

Harry frowned at him. "Severus and I have been working on a presentation to the Board for the reinstatement of a Duelling Club."

"Is that what they are calling it these days?" Neville's grin almost had Harry laughing; however, just the thought of the implication of someone else trying to pry into his life irked him something considerably. 

"Oh, piss off, Neville." Harry tossed his serviette down on his plate and stood.

Neville grabbed his arm. "Look, Harry I was just teasing. I didn't mean anything by it, really."

Harry glared down at Neville's hand. "I have enough people insinuating things about my life; I don't need my friends doing it as well."

Neville pursed his lips then stood and met Harry's angry gaze with a look of his own. "Since you are so bound and determined to be angry and take the high road, let me tell you something first. You _are_ my friend and it was just a bit of teasing. Secondly, your _friends_ care about you and have noticed your associations with the Headmaster seem to be doing some kind of good. For the both of you." He nodded then continued. "I, for one, couldn't care less who or what you are fucking with this week, so long as you were happy doing so."

Harry sagged almost instantly. That statement hit him hard. He never even considered the fact that he was meddling in Severus's life. "Neville... I..."

Neville held up a hand. "Don't. Let me calm down. I'll see you at lunch." He started down the dais, and then paused as Snape returned to the Great Hall at the side door. Neville and Snape eyed one another and then they nodded in concert.

"Headmaster."

"Deputy Longbottom."

Severus watched Neville walk away, and then arched a brow as he turned to Harry. "What did you do to my deputy?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "I did nothing to Neville. Why are the two of you so intent on defending one another and stomping all over my arse while doing so?"

Severus snorted. "Ah, I see. Gryffindor ego clash."

Harry sputtered for a moment before noticing the smirk on Severus's lips. "Almost had me there, you git."

"You make it so easy, Harry," Severus drawled and gestured for Harry to sit again.

Harry dropped down. "Possibly; however, must you take advantage of me every single time?"

Severus chuckled. "Always."

Harry watched Severus as he prepared a new cup of tea then blurted out, "Have dinner with me tonight."

Severus froze mid-stir but didn't look at Harry. "We have dinner together every night, Professor."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I suppose we do, Severus."

Severus turned to look at Harry, and Harry felt as if he'd missed something important. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to see you more," Harry answered and realized that it was the truth.

"You see me every day, at least three times a day." Severus continued to watch Harry and Harry squirmed for a moment before steeling himself.

"You know what I mean," Harry hissed.

"No, Professor, I don't."

Harry understood the meaning loud and clear then. "Then perhaps, Headmaster, we can discuss this later in your office."

"I might be amenable to that. I must admit to being unexpectedly intrigued by your sudden behaviour."

Harry clenched his fist. "My actions shouldn't be so surprising, Headmaster. Even I've noticed a certain amount of ... shall we say... understated interest going on lately."

Severus hummed. "Perhaps; however, I know my involvement was strictly on a professional level."

"And if I wanted to advance beyond that, leave behind professionalism to proceed on to the next level?"

"I wouldn't think you'd considered such a thing with said company."

"And if I did?"

"Then perhaps you are reading yourself into a situation that doesn't exist."

Harry licked his lips. "Maybe I was mistaken about being so assured of such regard."

Severus studied Harry for a moment and Harry smiled at him. "Doubtful. You are of average intelligence and aware of your surroundings."

The subtext of their conversation was wearing on Harry. There was only so much Slytherin he could pull off at the best of times but going against a master of the art of delicately navigated conversation was overloading his limits.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I could want to spend more time with you?" Harry dropped all pretence of subtlety, and he leaned closer to Severus. "That I could find your... company desirable?"

"No one actively seeks out acrimony." Severus stood.

Harry jumped to his feet, too. "I've been doing so since summer."

"I refuse to discuss this with you in a public setting," Severus shook his head and left the dais. 

Harry followed Snape to the staff entrance, reaching out to grab Severus's arm to prevent him from leaving. Severus huffed and glared at Harry then looked down at Harry's hand on his arm. "Do not make a scene, Professor Potter."

Harry let his hand slid down Severus's arm. "My apologies, Headmaster, I tend to get carried away when I feel passionate about a topic."

Severus's eyes narrowed as he and Harry had a staring contest. "There is no passion to be found here, Professor." That said, Severus exited the Great Hall, leaving Harry behind.

~*~

Harry stood outside Neville's office in Greenhouse Two, and then knocked softly on the open door. "May I interrupt?"

Neville looked up from his work, blinking several times from behind magnifying goggles. "Come in; just don't touch anything. I'm splicing these two plants and sometimes, if I'm not quick enough they bite back."

Harry watched, eyes widening as he walked around the table. Neville's fingers deftly swatted aside a writhing tendril and made a slice in the stalk of the plant. He fitted a new plant to the cut, holding it steady as a second vine wrapped around the new addition and secured it to the plant.

Neville cast the Aguamenti spell and watered the plant before setting it aside. He raised his goggles and smiled at Harry. "Yes?"

"I'd like to apologize..."

Neville held up a hand. "I should have known better, although I was just joking with a friend."

Harry returned Neville's smile and nodded. "I should have known that as well. Severus chalked it up to Gryffindor self-esteems."

Neville leaned back against his counter. "Severus?"

Harry eyed him then sighed. "Yes, Severus. We've been on a first name basis for a while now."

Neville hummed. "Well, bully for you. I've been with him for nearly almost seven years as deputy and never have I been granted that liberty."

Harry chuckled. "Jealous?"

Neville snorted. "Hardly. However, I will say it's nice to see him loosen up a bit. He's been testy all year long."

"And this is unusual?"

Neville shrugged. "No, but there is more to this, I think."

"More to what?"

"You and Snape dancing about one another."

"Really?"

"Yes. Earlier this year Malfoy, both of them in fact, were at the castle many times, meeting with Snape about something and that's when all this tetchiness began again."

"Thought you didn't pay that much attention to Severus?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "When I am called upon to hold all the wards, so Snape can venture farther than Hogsmeade, I tend to notice these things."

Harry licked his lips. "So about Malfoy's visits... "

Neville grinned at Harry. "Why are you interested?"

"Perhaps I have decided to engage in that implied activity with our esteemed headmaster."

Neville shook his head. "Well, I'd say good on you for making a decision such as that but I can't say as I understand your motivations."

"I've not been inclined toward any activity in a long time, so this is a surprise to both of us."

"Surprise to you and me, or to you and Snape?"

Harry chuckled. "All of us."

Neville hummed. "Well, if Snape is what you want, then I will stand behind you."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Oh, it's not just that. I thought I'd let you know that I'm holding the wards now but he'll be back soon if you wish to meet him at the Forest Apparition point. He most often returns there."

Harry nodded and squeezed Neville's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Any time and good luck, Harry."

Harry left the greenhouse and made his way across the grounds, night and snow slowly beginning to fall. The precipitation appeared to stick this time and Harry eyed his surroundings with a small smile. Winter was one of his favourite seasons, and he had always enjoyed spending it with his family and friends.

Blowing a warm breath over his fingers, he stopped to cast a Warming Charm over himself and continued into the Forest. A crack echoed in the evening air and Harry peered thorough the trees, looking for Severus.

The austere black robes against the falling white snowflakes and snow-covered ground made Severus stand out, and it was all Harry could do just to stand there and watch him. Black robes billowed as he walked; the flakes dotting the pristine surface of the cloth lasted just a moment before melting away.

Harry paused and continued to watch Severus, eyes widening when Severus stopped his journey as well. Instantly, a weight enveloped Snape as the wards recognized his presence and returned to the proper holder. He accepted the burden and shifted his stance to accommodate the pressure.

Glancing around, Severus then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching out and slowly spinning under the falling snow. His feet rose up off the ground and he lifted up into the air, hovering just a few feet above the forest floor.

He twirled round and round in the air for several minutes, graceful and elegant in the seasonal surroundings, before settling down on his feet once more. The look on his face stunned Harry and then the next sound jolted his very core. 

Severus leaned his head back and laughed. The sound carried on the air, wrapping around Harry and cradling him. Harry closed his eyes, revelling in the deep rich sound even as he felt a spike of guilt stab his heart. He'd intruded on Severus's private moment.

Heat blanketed his front and Harry opened his eyes to see Severus standing right in front of him, one eyebrow arched as he studied Harry.

"Longbottom?"

Harry nodded. "He told me where to find you."

"And did you see anything interesting?"

"Several things actually."

"Indeed."

"I'd like to apologize for interrupting."

"Had I wished you would have not seen such a thing."

"Indeed?" It was Harry's turn to sound incredulous and he smirked at Severus. "Were you hiding your post from everyone but me?"

"Perhaps."

Harry stepped closer to Severus. "I was worthy of this trust when no one else was?"

"Only recently." Severus reached up and pressed a hand to Harry's face, fingers grazing over the scar on his cheek. "You hide something as well."

Harry turned his head. "No."

"It does not detract. It is a mark of honour."

"I suppose. I earned this one on my own at least."

Severus leered at Harry, then pressed their mouths together. Harry gasped and Severus moved in, sliding his tongue across Harry's lips and along his teeth. It was a desperate mash of teeth and lips, demanding and taking all in the same breath. 

Wrapping his hands in Snape's robes, Harry held on and returned Snape's kiss. He breathed in the scents around them and savoured the taste of Severus on his tongue.

Breaking away, Harry looked up at Severus. "Why now? Why wouldn't you consider this earlier?"

"I am a private man." Severus sighed and gestured for Harry to walk with him. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the letters. "Draco's wife was extremely ill. He has his heir, now; however, despite my intervention there will be no more." He returned the post to his pocket and looked at Harry. "You never pried very deeply and only someone who was truly concerned would be able to see my post."

Harry hummed. "So, because I just provided silent support, you decided to change your mind about me?"

Severus stopped and turned Harry to him once more. He leaned down and kissed him again, this time slow and languid. "I think it is past time I considered a change in my life as well."

Harry grinned at Severus and nodded, twining their fingers together as they walked back up to the castle.

~The End~


End file.
